The present invention relates generally to the field of orthopedic surgical instruments. In particular, the present invention relates to an orthopedic screw extractor for removing damaged orthopedic fasteners, e.g., screws.
Bone screws are often used to anchor an orthopedic implant or to stabilize a bone in a patient. Occasionally, the bone screws in some patients will need to be removed or replaced by a surgeon. Such a procedure is particularly difficult when a screw is damaged. For example, a head of a bone screw can be stripped, thus making it difficult to remove from bone.
Conventional orthopedic screw extractors, however, do not provide sufficient bite to lock onto and extract a stripped or damaged screw. As a result, screw extraction is often difficult which can lead to excessive bone loss.
Thus, there is still a need for an orthopedic screw extractor that can sufficiently attach to and remove a damaged fastener or screw in a safe and efficient manner. Such a need is satisfied by the orthopedic screw extractor of the present invention.